Dr. Blood
|image = File:Bloodface.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |affiliation = Himself |gender = Male |race = Human |occupation = Rogue Scientist |allies = Bolts (formerly) Blood Bots Saedee-34 Rivet Clamptight Widget Spurwell D-Gor |enemies = Dr. Tommy Blip Bolts Thunderbolts |voiced by = Colin Fox }} Dr. Blood 'is a human who serves as the main antagonist of Bolts & Blip, who planned to use the legendary Black Box to conquer the galaxy. He was formerly a colleague of Dr. Tommy, but due to his dissatisfaction of the C.R.A.T.E.R Project and his desire for world domination, the two split sides and became enemies. He possesses a gargantuan army of Blood Bots to act as his enforcers and he has an underling named D-Gor, whom he does not treat very well. Design Appearance His true appearance is not actually shown until the climax, where he makes his presence known. In his past years, he wore a space suit like Dr. Tommy, but coloured red instead of white. Until near the season finale, only his gauntlet and the back of his chair are seen and due to this, his emotions are described with the movements of his fist and hand gestures. His true appearance reveals that Blood is short and bald, having a few wrinkles on his face. His left eye is robotic, and has a red lens due to injuries. He wears a small spacesuit (due to height) with a red dome around his head to help him breathe on the moon. In his earlier days, he wore a red spacesuit like Tommy. Personality Unlike Dr. Tommy, who is kind and happy, Dr. Blood is the opposite, being very serious.Robots Don't Dream Part 1 His actions make him the main antagonist of the series, including spying on the Thunderbolts and creating malicious inventions. When something or someone foils his plans, he gets angry and he takes his frustrations on D-Gor. He has a tendency to laugh evilly when his plans take are in progress. In many episodes, he hits D-Gor on the head when he questions his orders, does something he doesn't like, or if he acts stupid. Biography History Dr. Blood started out as a scientist working as a colleague to Dr. Tommy, building robots and gadgets for the upcoming Lunar League. Before that, they were exploring the moon to start building Lunar City and then they found footprints made by Bolts and Blip, who came from the future, that eventually led to nowhere (shown in a flash back in A Blip in Time) as te robots escaped. Later, while trying to get some leaky pipes fixed, he suggests that the robots should do with real weapons instead of water weapons. Garry, while chatting with the two scientists on a computer says that Blood say no more; it was creeping him out. At night while working on Blood's Bot, Blood mutters to Tommy that they were Earth Command's little puppets and that they both were no better than robots to them. When Dr. Tommy suggests to let the C.R.A.T.E.R Project solve his problems, Blood explained that there was only one way and that was to be achieved by the extermination of the human race, replacing it with an army of robots instilling himself as the supreme scientist and ruler of the galaxy. After Tommy realizes his madness, they have a brief robot battle, resulting in an explosion caused by Jango-3000 models, taking away his right arm, his legs and his left eye. Both Dr. Tommy and Blood were presumed dead after the explosion, but Blood was revealed to have escaped and he presumably began working on the Blood Bots and on a plan to find out who was his secret weapon.Robots Don't Dream Part 1 Bolts and Blip Minor schemes Dr. Blood later built a secret lair under Lunar City, to come up with various plans for revenge. When he makes his debut,The Curse of the Vampire Bot Dr. Blood created a bat resembling robot to infect Saedee with the V-4 Vampire Virus, a kind of infection that allows Blood to control whoever was infected. (the only problem was a bug where a victim places shorts on his/her head.) He used the newly infected Saedee to infect all the other Thunderbolts during a Lunar League match. The task is finished, only Blip and Gridiron remaining. In his lair, Blood regards that after he infected Blip, he'll infect Gridiron, which he will use to control the Thunderbolts, then every spectator in the stadium, then the moon, then the world, then the solar system, then the whole galaxy, then; just as Blood gets to that, he asked D-Gor what is bigger than a galaxy but not quite the whole universe, claiming that he'll control that too. He orders the vampires to pursue Gridiron and Blip to infect them. But he didn't know that a vampire hunter was helping Blip the whole time. The duo raid the Thunderbolts' dressing room and disinfect everybody who was infected, leaving Dr. Blood to scream in defeat. He makes another appearance in Steve in Charge, but this time it was brief. He was ordering the two executives of the Dloob Corporation to promote their company with Dloob's products and to give the Thunderbolts loads of cash (in order to hinder their performance). According to Blood, when the Thunderbolts get so hungry for money, they will do anything he tells them. Things went well for Blood and the two executives. However, when the the latter lost control over the Thunderbolts, Blood was never shown on screen. It may have been possible that he had admitted defeat for now.Steve in Charge Preparing for his Master Plan He appears again in The Black Box. Sources told Blood that the mythical Black Box still existed. Blood wonders about this, because he thought that it was destroyed. Blood orders the Blood Bots to go search for it, hoping that it will lead him to his secret weapon. After a Blood Bot participated in a huge gunfight, it gave Blood the Black Box. but due to its magical powers, it disappeared. Blood hopelessly searched for it, while he griped and complained. Dr. Blood later built the new Saedee-34 to spy on the Thunderbolts (unbeknownst to the latter) and obtain the plans for Dr. Tommy's secret robot. She would later go leak the information to the Blood Bots. Dr. Blood was unaware Saedee was on to her counterpart, and that she eventually got into a fight with her. Saedee-34 was then reformatted into an ice slush machine. Meanwhile, Dr. Blood and Igor try to decipher the message about what flavour would they like. Dr. Blood says it was in code and they reply, "Blueberry". A nozzle shoots at D-Gor with blue ice slush, and Dr. Blood groans in defeat again.Evil Saedee Blood then appears in the episode We Are The Champions. Dr. Blood uses the Blood Bots to interuppt a Lunar League game in order to find out who was Dr. Tommy's secret bot. Equipped with scanners, they swarm the battefield. Blip, who was Dr. Tommy's Bot, managed to stay one step ahead of the Blood Bots, and either shot or escaped them. Just as Dr. Blood was finally accepting defeat again, a Blood Bot arrived with scan data. Dr. Blood desprately opened the data, and found out who was his own secret weapon the whole time- '''Bolts. ' Upon this revelation, he sends D-Gor to find him. He successfully does. Dr. Blood successfully captured Bolts in Fall Out. He persuaded Bolts to join him, because Blip was not his friend. He tormented Bolts by repeatedly replaying the tape which recorded Blip calling Bolts a screw-up. He pushed a button on the back of Bolts' head, which caused him to turn evil. They both laughed maniacally at the ceiling. Now Blood was ready to make a critical move. The Final Battle In Blood Rising, Dr. Blood puts the finishing touches to his plan. He had secretly kidnapped Saedee in order to draw out Blip. Meanwhile, his secret weapon gave him the Black Box, and Dr. Blood exclaimed with glee. He used a huge Reformatter to turn a bunch of Blood Bots into the massive MegaBlood. Saedee criticizes about the way it was created, and D-Gor said that she had good points (Dr. Blood punched him after). Bolts piloted the MegaBlood into the Lunar Arena and began hitting the dome. A blimp showing Dr. Blood's face, while still darkened, flies over the Lunar arena. Dr. Blood re-introduces himself as their new master. His face is clearly shown, and he laughs maniacally. Briefly after Bolts bursts through the Lunar Dome, Dr. Blood asked if Phase Three was ready yet. Bolts says that he'll do it, after he dances with the MegaBlood. Dr. Blood, in disappoinment, asks why is his creation so stupid. D-Gor replies that he designed him. Dr. Blood, on the other hand, replies that it was a rhetorical question. He immediately complains why is he explaining this to him. D-Gor asks if that was another rhetorical question, only to get punched on the head. Saedee replied that it was a rhetorical question. She adds that Dr. Blood's plan was doomed from the beginning. Thinking that this wasn't true, he asks why. Saedee replies that his secret weapon is the "goof ball idiot" Bolts. Dr. Blood says that she had a point, but he still had the Black Box. A nearby Blood Bot tells him that his lair has been breached, leaving Dr. Blood to guess it was Blip. He orders the Blood Bots to block every entrance to his lair, but Blip attacks from above, along with Mot Bot and Helsing. The Schleprechauns attack as well. Dr. Blood, however, escapes them. When the entire Lunar League went all-out and struggled against the Blood Bots and the MegaBlood, Dr. Blood claimed that he had triumphed. Blip, and the rest of the gang, who invaded Dr. Blood's lair, including Saedee, rained on his parade and jumped in. Blip called in the Jango-3000s he found before and they weakened Blood's forces. Dr. Blood, having noticed that he was outnumbered, used the Black Box to put everybody to sleep but Blip and Bolts (it never worked on Saedee). When a spaceship arrived, Blood saw Dr. Tommy come out of it, and Dr. Blood announced that he had arrived in time to witness his greatest mistake. He laughs evilly. Blood Rising Dr. Tommy and Dr. Blood get into a brief arguement over Blood's use of grammar, but eventually get out of it. Dr. Blood participates in a bet that decides the fate of the world. When Blip goes unconscious thanks to Bolts, Blood was sure that he could win. However, Bolts comes to his senses, making Blood frustrated. He calls out large amounts of Blood Bots, but Blip and Bolts eliminate them all. Desperate, Dr. Blood heads in the MegaBlood and holds Saedee hostage, but the latter breaks free. Having enough, Dr. Blood moves toward the anti-matter plant and prepares to shoot it. Blood bellows that he will do anything to beat Dr. Tommy. But however, Blip uses his Super Mode and delivers a punch to the MegaBlood. Dr. Blood gets tossed back to the Lunar Arena, along with the MegaBlood. Dr. Blood gets rusted by Tommy, but Blood wouldn't accept defeat and retreats with the help of D-Gor.Final Conflict Relationships with other characters Bolts After Dr. Blood finds out that Bolts was his secret weapon, he turned Bolts evil, and enlisted him as his second in command. He shows him much more appreciation than the rest of his enforcers, especially when the latter successfully obtained the Black Box, however the two split after Bolts turned good. Blood Bots He treats the Blood Bots like an iron fisted dictator, even willing to destroy one of them just to merely demonstrate his intolerance to failure.Robots Don't Dream Part 2 The Blood Bots however, still show full loyalty to Dr. Blood; even if it means leaving a teammate for dead. Blip Blip and Blood hate each other due to their roles in the series. Dr. Blood shows incredible hatred towards Blip throughout the series. Dr. Tommy Blood and Tommy were colleagues working in the C.R.A.T.E.R Project. The two were acquaintances, until Tommy found out about Dr. Blood's plans to dominate the world with his Blood's Bot and that's when they split. After this, they became bitter enemies and both created their own secret weapons; Blood created Bolts, and Tommy created Blip. References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Antagonists